Memories of The Past
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: After two years, Victor wants Jimmy to come back to him, but decides to wait till the time is right. That doesn’t stop him from remembering the good old times. SabertoothXWolverine/VictorXLogan


Hi everybody! Me again! And I'm am gonna try something new. I'm writing an X-men one-shot. X-men has gotten real popular with all the new movies out and I wanted to try for myself. So let's go!~

Warning: This is YAOI Fanfiction! No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! SabertoothXWolverine/VictorXLogan

Summary: After two years, Victor wants Jimmy to come back to him, but decides to wait till the time is right. That doesn't stop him from remembering the good old times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or X-men or X-men Origins: Wolverine. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this one-shot, believe me.

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

"_Imagination/Flashback"_

-666-

**Memories of The Past**

Victor POV

Two years, it had been two long, fucking years since I had seen Jimmy. Two years since he left Team X, and me, in Africa. Two years since his scent had disappeared from the dog tags I carried around with me. Two years were two years too long, but I ignored my instincts, the ones that screamed at me to hunt Jimmy down and drag him home. Drag him back with me and keep him there.

I longed to do just that, but for now, I would ignore my instincts, it was not yet time for Jimmy to return to my side, but oh how I wanted him back. Currently I lay on the grass in an open field in California, I was supposed to be hunting down a mutant with the ability to control paper, but for now, I was taking a break. Clenched in my hand, like always, was Jimmy's dog tags. Even though his scent was gone, I cling to them. They were all I had left.

The stars above stone with such brilliance since I was so far away from any cities and they were allowed to shine without being blocked out, they reminded me of so long ago. Memories of Jimmy and I all alone in Canada appeared in my mind and for once, I allowed myself to remember and go back to those innocent times.

-666-

The year was 1849 (AN: I'm adding five years since I don't know how old Victor and James were when they left, but I'm guess Victor is like 11 and James is like 10 when they did) and I had just turned 16. Slowly, I felt my body change. My senses became sharper, my body bigger and my animal side wilder. It was during that year I started to notice little things about my dear little brother. Like how cute he was when he was exploring new places, how young and innocent he looked and especially, how sweet he smelt. Maybe it was just my animal side or maybe it was a mix of human feelings and instincts, but as the year went on, I found myself longing for Jimmy.

It was a sinful longing. A longing for his body pressed against mine, his innocent eyes to be on me and me alone. At first, I was horrified when I figured it out, but as the year past, I couldn't stop myself. Innocent touches that sent fire through my veins to my cock. Innocent words had the same affect and don't even get me started on my wet dreams.

Those dreams forced me more than once to leave my brother alone to go fix it. The more the year past, Jimmy seemed to notice things and consciously asked me if I was ok. That was the worst part. What was I supposed to say? Should I tell him how I wanted to throw him to the ground and claim him deeper than as kin?

Should I tell him how I got an erection every time he stretched and showed my animal side just how "flexible" he was? No I couldn't, so I just lied.

"Growing pains" I said and he, in all his innocence, believed me.

That was until his 16th birthday started to come around. He probably didn't notice, but I sure as hell did. Slowly, he started to become bolder and so did his body language. I always knew Jimmy had problems controlling his beast, so I figured it was subconscious thoughts on his part. Perhaps his animal side wanted what mine did and that's probably the main reason for his sudden boldness. Even after being together for 5 years, he was very shy about his body and, unlike I, wore clothes as much as he could, but suddenly, he didn't seem to care. He would walk around naked all day, stretching and moving with grace he never showed before and I defiantly noticed.

I would stop and stare as he walked on past, my animal roaring for me to take what he was flaunting, but I forced myself not to. That was until the night of his 16th birthday. All day Jimmy had been walking on the balls of his feet, giddy with joy. By this time, it was winter and we were staying in a little cave near a river. Inside, we sat with a tiny fire to keep us warm.

We shared one big blanket we had stolen from a town nearby as I sat Indian style and he lay curled up against me on the floor, behind us nothing, but a bed of twigs and leaves in the corner. Jimmy sat next to me, his head resting against my arm, sleeping and, against my will, my body began to heat up. My instincts were whispering to me, begging me to take him.

"_He's ripe for the taking." _They hissed in my ear and I had to admit, they were somewhat right.

Suddenly I smelt a change in Jimmy's scent and looked down, only to meet slightly glazed over brown eyes. I blinked when Jimmy suddenly sat up and then stood up before me. I looked up at him as he moved away and, without, warning began to strip out of his rather torn up pants, leaving him bare before my eyes.

"_Did I fall asleep?" _I thought confused as I sat there, watching as Jimmy walked up to me and without a word, sat down on my lap.

By far this was the weirdest wet dream I had ever had, but something was telling me this wasn't a dream. Maybe it was the fact that I could actually FEEL Jimmy's weight on my lap or that I could feel Jimmy's cock pressed against my stomach.

"J-Jimmy? What are you doin'?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

His arms came up and wrapped around my neck as he nuzzled my cheek and neck before replying.

"I…I don't know, but V-Victor, I feel soooooooo weird…my body is so hot and…ngh…my cock…it hurts." he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

Jimmy's once innocent scent was musky with lust and it was beginning to make me woozy. My animal growled at me to "help" Jimmy with his problem, but that was wrong…wasn't it?

"_What do you care? Society doesn't even know you exist!" _my animal hissed and my last defense was gone, leaving only my instincts to drive me.

Jimmy looked up at me when I suddenly growled, his eyes wide with confusion before I caught his lips and claimed them. He stiffened at first before letting out a little whine and eagerly opening his mouth to me. The kiss was inexperienced, but passionate and soon both of us were growling and fighting for dominance. Our growls became deeper and more animalistic as our bodies began to heat up with lust and soon teeth joined in. We finally parted, both of us panting and both of our eyes were wild.

Our animals had come out to play. Jimmy tackled me and we fought for the Alpha position. Soon we were rolling all over the floor, using claws and teeth to get the upper hand. By the time I got Jimmy pinned, we were both bleeding heavily and both had multiple wounds that were slowly healing. Jimmy struggled and fought to get out from under me, subconsciously knowing if he didn't, he would be my bitch and hated it, but I moved down and bit deeply into his neck, shaking him just enough to make him go limp with a soft whine.

I waited a second before letting go and began to lick up the blood, purring softly when he remained limp under me and began to purr back in reply. After a few minutes, all our wound were healed and the real fun began. Slowly the heat spread between us as we began to kiss and play before I sat up and let Jimmy go. He looked up at me, his eyes glazed over with lust and confusion as I grabbed his arm and pulled him up as I stood up. I pulled him into my arms, both of us moaning as our cocks rubbed against each other. I began to grind against him, forcing him to walk backwards as he cried out in painful pleasure.

"Ah! Ha ha AH AH! Mew! V-VICTOR!" He panted and moaned before letting out a cry as we fell backward on to our bed.

I sat in between my brother's legs, leaning over him as he lay spread out on our bed, leaves and twigs mixing with his slightly long hair. It was perfect. I growled as I bent down and began to worship his body with my tongue, teeth and lips. From his ears to his jaw to his neck, chest, hips and thighs, I kissed, licked and nipped at everything I could reach.

"Victor! Victor! Victor, Victor, Victor." Jimmy chanted as the pleasure began to take over his mind, tears filling his eyes and falling gently as I played with his body.

I simply grinned at him as I circled his navel with my tongue, dipping it into it lewdly. He cried out in shock and threw his head back, arching his back to me. I moved down more and came to his hips, where I found his smaller cock jutting out from his curls. It was already dripping and wet with his precum and I grinned at the reaction before biting down harshly on his left hip, marking him as mine. I watched as it healed and scowled in annoyance before moving on.

"VICTOR! AGAIN! AGAIN!" Jimmy screamed as his hands shot up and curled in my hair as I lick the tip of his cock before moving down and lifting up his legs, nipping and sucking at the underside of his knees and thighs.

Jimmy was insane with pleasure and I found myself needing to be inside him, be a part of him. I sat up, kneeling on our bed with Jimmy's legs in my hands, spread open for my viewing pleasure and I liked what I saw. Jimmy's hair was tousled and his face flushed. Sweat and salvia covered his body and I grinned at the dazed look on his face as he panted under me. Without warning, I flipped him over and he let out a yelp as his knees were pulled up and he was left with only his chest and face on the bed. He looked over his shoulder at me, confused and embarrassed, only to cry out in shock when I stuck my tongue in his tiny rosette.

"No! Oh god! Victor! That doesn't…AH! Belong…..THERE! NGH!" Jimmy screamed, but I paid him no mind.

I circled his rosette before rubbing the walls and moving deeper. I tortured Jimmy by thrusting in and out with uneven strokes. He continued to scream under me, but I ignored him until I was sure he was wet enough. I put his legs down and left him kneeling with his ass in the air as I spat on my own hand and slicked myself up, not the best lube, but better than nothing. This is probably where I lost the fight against my animal and it came out to play.

Jimmy was getting annoyed and he tried to roll over to tell me off, but I grabbed his hips and bit sharply into his neck as I sank into his heat without any mercy. Jimmy screamed in pain as I pulled my teeth out of his neck and howled in pleasure. He felt so wonderfully hot and tight around me, even as he cried and struggled. Finally I awoke from my daze and realized what I had done.

"J-Jimmy, shhh shhh. Shh now Jimmy. Victor's here and he's not gonna hurt you." I said nuzzling his neck as he whined, whimpered and cried under me.

I didn't move, waiting for him to calm down before slowly moving in and out just a little bit. I could see some blood covering my cock when I moved out and winced. Slowly Jimmy began to move with me and he began to get erect again. Finally I began to move faster and Jimmy eagerly followed.

"Hah ha ha AH! Oh….growl! Vi-Victor!" Jimmy began to cry out and I snarled as I pulled out and flipped him over before pushing back in, grabbed his thighs and pulling them apart more.

Soon we were both lost in the pleasure as I moved harshly and quickly. Too soon Jimmy came all over his stomach and the bed, but I was no where near done. I pulled out and turned him onto his side, sliding up behind him before going back at it.

"AH! Victor! It…it hurts!" Jimmy cried as I pulled his legs farther apart, but I cared not, my animal had taken over again and wasn't stopping until Jimmy was flooded with my cum.

Finally, Jimmy came again, screaming out his pleasure and pain to the world before I snarled and came inside of him, swamping his insides. We lay like that until finally I came to my senses and pulled out, making Jimmy moan in pain as a little bit of cum and blood dripped out. I placed his legs down and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him back against me as I nuzzled and purred against his neck. He let out a little giggle, but soon fell asleep. I lay awake that night, slowly rocking us both back and forth.

"I…I love you, Jimmy…Happy Birthday." I whispered in his ear and he let out a purr.

-666-

I lay on that hill, going over that memory in my mind's eye until the sun arose across the sky and I got up. There was no time for flashbacks now, I had work to do. I pocketed the dog tags and walked away. For now, I was patient, but soon Jimmy would return to me and I would claim him again. As a brother, a friend and a lover.

_The End_

-666-

Wow, I liked this quite a bit actually. I'll admit, Sabertooth is hard to write for because I really don't know his personality a lot, but I think I got it down. Review? Ja ne!


End file.
